Mint Bush
by CapriciousCaper
Summary: Summary: A mint bush is not a good place to fall in, trying to open up an obviously forbidden scroll is just plain stupid and showing off your arms is apparently the actions of a prostitute. Haruno Sakura, welcome to Sungkyunkwan University. Note: No sexual themes (Yet) but Rated T for language and F-bombs. Sakura X OC


**Title: Mint Bushes**

Summary: A mint bush is not a good place to fall in, trying to open up an obviously forbidden scroll is just plain stupid and showing off your arms is apparently the actions of a prostitute. Haruno Sakura, welcome to Sungkyunkwan University.

* * *

Pink-haired, green eyed and nineteen, the perfect picture of innocence.

Her outfit, not so much.

She walks down the street in a tiny black vest, unzipped, bandages rolled from her bust to her hips and a mesh top infused with steel over a dark green, diamond encrusted bandeau. A grey and black sash starts mid waist, over her bandages and stops at her hips. A black skirt hides a tiny pair of spandex shorts and her hitai-ite is tied around her left arm. Tiny chakra infused bracelets dangle from both wrists and a pair of thigh high boots and a brown flak vest reaching her hips completes the look.

Bandages, take note, all are chakra infused for easy attachment.., are then wound around her thighs, forearms, wrists and shoulders. Each carrying hundreds of senbon made from the tips of her hair, miniscule and deadly. A sword the color of snow is wrapped in a strange thread and on her back. Occasionally, it joins her wrists as another bracelet.

Flashy, but meet her on the field and you better run.

Meet Haruno Sakura, ANBU captain of Squad 3, Medic-nin on par with only Tsunade-sama Slug Princess. Responsible for the downfall of ROOT, the death of Pein's Angel, Konan and the destroyer of two of his bodies. Currently an S-rank in the bingo books with a bounty Kakuzu would salivate at.

* * *

Somewhere far, far away from Konohagakure is a bustling haven of learning, scholars garbed in blues and silken whites read classics and literature. A place, wherein no woman is allowed. A place held of the highest esteem that even His Majesty has sat in their preliminary entrance exams, Sungkyunkwan University.

Set in a time where no woman would dare show anything more than her fingers, a time where men dominated and women learned to be submissive. A time that no woman had her say of anything. Such was the era of the Joseon Dynasty. Welcome to the seventeen hundreds, Korea.

Here we see a girl, garbed in the clothing of men, and surrounded by three handsome, but so very different men. Each of their ages ranging from twenty and twenty-four. Kim Yoon Shik, also known as Daemul and to a few select people, Yoon Hee. A pretty girl, who under certain circumstances ended up in Sungkyunkwan.

To her left is a man with the most unruly hair, half in his face and the rest a good mess. In his school attire he somehow manages to show off a portion of his tanned chest. Quite the handsome boy, full lips, a shadow above those lips and piercing eyes, Moon Jae Shin. Son of the Minister of War and nicknamed as Geol Oh. Comes with a warning, don't piss him off.

Beside this man is quite the handsome boy. Aristocratic features, high cheekbones, bright eyes and smooth skin. Gu Yong Ha. A well-known ladies man who hugs all but never crosses boundaries. Clad in fine silks he is always seen where there are women and alcohol and has the nickname Yeorim. Born and raised in the Mercantile District he is more cunning than he appears and despite his exact playboyish ways towards women, he has pure loyalty to those he considers close to him.

On the right of girly boy Yoon Shik is Lee Sun Joon. Handsome, tall, intelligent he is quite possibly the stoic dream of every girl he meets, however few they may be. His nickname is Garang and is currently the cause of infatuation for him by Student Body President Ha In Soo's younger sister, the slightly sheltered Ha Hyo Eun. As the son of the Left State minister who bashes every stereotype expected by him to follow, he is also a thorn in In Soo's side.

Moving onto Ha In Soo and his lackeys.

Ha In Soo. Vicious, arrogant and absolutely despises Lee Sun Joon. Son of the War Minister. He is convinced of his love for Cho Sun and despises Yoon Shik for passing his entrance test and receiving her undergarment.

Lim Byeong Chun and Seol Kong Bo. Two men who are under the power of Ha In Soo. Byeong Chun is a ruddy faced fellow with not to much wit while Seol Kong Bo is the type to never think things through. Despite that, they are both incredibly loyal to the Student Body President.

We see these two different groups of people, in front of the rest of the students, walking on a single path, in two completely opposite directions, facing each other. Commence the stare-off.

* * *

Sakura muttered.

Honestly what was the point in organising a room full of forbidden scrolls if she couldn't try out at least one of them. The war was over and she was bored and besides, if she remembered all of the forbidden jutsus, they could just get rid of them and there would no longer be a cause of war.

Sighing, she moved onto the next pile when a glint shown by the tiny bit of light in the corner caught her eye.

'Oooh... Pretty.." She was just compelled to touch it. Something about it's beautiful embroidered cover with it's dark blues, reds and yellows, greens.. It just made her want to take it.. It looked grand and old but absolutely beautiful and curiosity was never stopped by logic. At least not in her case anyway. This one time.

She blew the dust of it, coughing slightly and raised an eyebrow when she noticed the huge, complicated seal placed on it. She stuffed the scroll into another one and sealed it before quickly finishing off what she had left and shunshin-ed home.

Sakura pulled of her brown flak vest and left it on top of her couch. She made sure all of her traps around the perimeter were just fine before settling on top of her bed with the scroll laid out before her. In it's rolled up form.

Closing her eyes, she pulsed out her chakra in tiny whispers and connected herself to the seal. Whoever had done this was very skilled. The seal was made entirely of a pure white energy, similar to the kyuubi but, different in the sense that it didn't eat anything in it's way. It was locked all together by a single releasing agent, the only way to release this would be by activating the two other sets combined together.

It was complicated but she believed she could do it. Never let it be said that Haruno Sakura backed down from a challenge.

She observed how one of the sets concentrated on the nature type of chakra being used while the other concentrated on the form of chakra being used. Then, down the middle of these two sets intertwining them both was the obvious perfect balance of the two different, but so similar forms of chakra.

'Hmm, alright.. Nature.. Five types, fire, earth, wind, water and lightning.. Then the form of chakra.. Abrasive.. Healing... But there is one more line to it.. Ah.. Right, the perfect balance of both.. So.. That last line.. Would be both of these in the perfect merge? But if there is no obvious seal how do I match a seal to release it?'

She concentrated harder. There must have been a part that she had missed out. Breathing in deeply, she sank herself deeper into the dark abyss of her mind, concentrating solely on the chakra coming from the scroll. Nature, chakra, the lines she could 'see', their types she could sense.. But what was it? What was it that resonated throughout the-... Oh.. Oh... That vibration... The seal has it's own chakra pathways.

She delved deeper into this mystery, and then, as if she had just awoken, she snapped her eyes open and marveled at the imagination of the creator of this scroll. Fantastic. This.. This was a life seal. Very rare, and usually, the creation of one would lead to death. Amazing. The person had used their own chakra pathways, creating one almost as large as a humans, and at the same time separating each type into a line. She understood now.

'In order to connect to this seal, I have to apply my own body as if it were the seal. The final merger is when the two different sets of chakra lines are molded into one.. And that is when I connect to this and fully release it.., by creating the exact seal but in an opposite manner.. It will fit.. Like a jigsaw puzzle. Then.. The last line.. Oh my gosh.."

She really had to do this now.

Okay deep breath...

She started by pulsing out chakra from her entire body, swirling each thread from her one hundred and eight tenketsu points and forming a little picture in front of her, she molded it until it was an exact replica of the one she could sense, and then pressed it down onto herself. Next, she separated the remaining chakra in her body into two parts. Following the lines of the seal, she raised her hand and formed the seals.

Fire "Tiger."

Earth "Snake."

Water "Horse."

Lightning "Bird."

Wind "Monkey."

Each line she created with each nature type of her chakra. She laid over the replica she had already created of the chakra pathways, and following the locations of each nature line, she created its twin within her body.

Now, the next set. Three types of chakra..

One: Abrasive

Two: Healing

Three: A perfect blend of both.

Sweat dripped down her chin, she was pushing her chakra control to it's limits..

Now, the line connecting them in the middle.. Merge it.. Carefully, atom by atom, thread by thread.. Now.. She pushed her own replica out to meet the seal's and pulsed all the different swirls of chakra within her own body to the same beat as it's touchable form.

Her eyes snapped open. Her hair flew.

She felt so alive.

The sizzle of chakra in the entire room all from the single clicking of the two mergers.

She collapsed. And then got back up.

The scroll was open! Yes!

'What the hell is this? It's full of words I don't understand... And who the hell is the Babbling .. Babbling.. What the hell is this word?"

Better question.

"Holy chicken-butt why are the words glowing?"

And then everything around her surrounded, and Sakura felt herself fall.. Fall... Fall...

* * *

The air was thickening with tension by the second. In Soo stared unflinchingly at Sun Joon, the thorn in his side.

All the surrounding students stared, wondering if it were possible to fry a fly in the gaze between the two.

Lo and behold the impossible happened. No, an innocent fly didn't get charred to death, better. A half naked girl felt out of the sky, screaming out in a completely different tongue and landed in the mint bush. His Majesty's mint bush.

The average train of thought went something like this.

'Skin.. Smooth looking skin... Ouch, red marks.. This isn't right.. How improper.. But so much skin..'

'Pink hair! Who has pink hair! Demon! But she's so pretty... As pretty as Cho Sun? How could we question her beauty?..."

'Oh heavens what is that marking on her... Very bare arm' Why does she have weapons on her? How very odd. Strange. Improper. Beautiful. Striking.'

A collective gasp arose when she opened her beautiful green eyes.

Sakura moaned slightly at the throbbing in her head. This was not a good time! Well now she knew why that thing had said the word babbling. It was for her! The babbling idiot who stuck her nose way too deep into a stupid forbidden scroll!

It was forbidden! Good kami-sama she probably broke something- or not...

She heard gasps and decided it was time to stop spacing out. Where the heck was she anyway? That stupid teleportation jutsu had shoved right out of Konoha that was for sure and now she was in some kind of village.

'Sakura, honey, I hate to break it to you but you aren't exactly in a village.'

Huh?

Well now that inner had mentioned it there was a startling lack of humming chakra. All pressured by disbelief and the common things of a village.. But this was different..

"Where am I?"

She turned around and scrutinized the place. Very similar to the villages past the forests that hid the shinobi.. But even the Japanese farmers or wealthier traditional men wore anything quite so.. Ancient?

'Yay, give the girl a prize.. She figured out we aren't in Japan anymore.'

Holy shit inner was right! She wasn't even in the correct time zone any longer.

'By the way all of them are men. Except that tiny little thing over there. But other wise, they're all men and they're staring like that annoying Fukushima bastard.'

'Hey inner, you think if I just stay still they wouldn't notice anything?'

'Not likely, that guy with a weird-looking bandana is coming over and boy does he look sexist.'

'Damnit.'

It had been a rather nice and quiet morning for Professor Jung. Sitting by the window, smelling the leafy scents while enjoying a cup of Pu-er tea, given soecially to him by His Majesty. For a few hours, he could be away from the pressures of the Gil Dong Ji Sa, the stupid Yoon Hee, daughter of his fellow scholar and good friend, and what could happen to her.

Or not.

"Teacher! Teacher!"

The student.. Chul Na.. Was out of breath, red and... Was that an erection he could see? Good heavens was he into another man? There were reasons why prostitutes were around and it wasn't to just dance in the nude with streams of fabric flying.

"Huff... Huff... Girl... Huff... So pretty... Puff... Appeared out of... Ugh!"

"Chul Na, take a few deep breaths, and then tell me what is happening that has you in such a flurry."

The student pressed his hands onto his stomach, and after a few moments, replied. "There is a girl outside, she doesn't speak Korean I think and she is staring blankly at everyone. And.. And... She is dressed most indecently! Her arms and legs are showing! And there is much..." He gestured at his chest... "To be seen there..."

For a moment, Professor Jung freaked out a little. What if it was Yoon Hee? But then again she was not as stupid as that.

He sighed and followed his student to the courtyard. So much for a calm peaceful morning.

Sakura felt a figurative sweatdrop of incredule for the nth time. You'd think these people had never seen a girl with the way they were acting! Not to mention she had no fucking clue as to what they were even saying. And why the hell were the constantly pointing at her arms! With a community so full of guys there was bound to be some hidden naked girl somewhere! It was always like that.

'You know.. It probably.. Isn't.. They're in some kind of uniform... And the dude in the bandana has some sort of... Control? Every one is looking at him right now. You know what? He's probably the teacher or something.'

'Seems like it. And oh boy, when I get back Tsunade-sama is going to be so mad at me.'

'Even worse. You aren't going to see Momo for a whole kami-sama knows how long?'

'Oh man yea... His tanned chest.. Those abs... And he is so very, and I mean very good at what he does.'

'I know.. Momo is absolutely amazing! I'm you remember! Hey doesn't that guy with half his shirt open look like Momo?'

'Yea.. That shaggy hair does remind me of Momo- Hey! What have I told you about calling Mokiru that! He doesn't like it.'

'Whatever. Oh yeah, alert.. Alert, creepy guy staring at your tits and is about to caress your arm.'

Goddamnit, Sakura snapped out of her blank state, turned to the ruddy face sucker who had googly eyes and stood up, glaring at him and ignoring everyones goddamned awes or the teacher guy who had stopped talking to the Momo-lookalike.

'I meant the Mokiru lookalike.'

She grabbed the hand that was on her arm, and, smirking at her inner, hefted him up into the sky and threw him onto the ground.'

'He resembles Naruto after you told him Hinata was gay.'

'Nah.. More like when I aimed the plastic ball wrong and it slammed into his twig and cherry set.'

Sakura tuned her inner out as everyone stared at her and the teacher had finally come her way.

* * *

Professor Jung eyed the suddenly mute students. How he wished there was someone to paint the expression on In Soo's face when the girl beat up Byeong Chun. He never could control himself around women, and anyone would know she shouldn't be messed with, what with the strangely shaped knives and swords she was carrying. Her eyes were glinting fiercely and she had lean muscle all over her, much more impressive than what he could say for Yoon Hee.. Although the traditional side of him really didn't approve, his radical side remained amused.

He walked over to her, and asked, "Excuse me miss, may I ask where you are from? Or how you got here?"

What he did not expect was a wide eyed look filled with wariness and mistrust, hidden beneath jade green eyes.

"Ano-sa... Watashi Haruno Sakura.. Ano...#%^^+%##^##%~#~~}|#|#}%#~*,,%*?^%#%%^~}#~#||~##*%++"

All he understood was " I am Haruno Sakura... Um... " was said with a confidence, and her 'Ano' was exceedingly polite.

The rest of it he had no clue! He should've listened more when the Japanese Ambassador had come over for trade relations and not relied on the translator so much.

But wait... The man had noted down some Japanese in his book and what they meant in Korean. Perhaps he could try communicating with her a little better?

Sakura had no fucking clue what the man had said, but he had looked inquisitive, and as head of the Interrogation and Torture Unit, for about six months, (she still had clearance for it though.) and a favourite of Ibiki, she interpreted about four kinds of inquisitive and answered the two he focused on when asking her as best as she could.

First, the location she was in, where did she come from?

Second, her face, who she was.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I am unsure as to how I arrived here. What I am can be talked about in a private area."

A pity all he understood was the first sentence, considering how his eyes had glazed over toward the end.

He gestured to her to follow him and then said something quiet, but obviously important to everyone. Particularly the one who was arrogant and was acting like he-

'Had to get those fuzzy brows waxed?'

*Snort.*

Everyone turned to her.

'Ooops, forgot to keep the poker face on.'

'And you usually do it so well.'

'Yea.. Must be because I'm in an unassuming village with all these weaklings.'

'Yea I think playing the diplomatic sucker would work better.'

The pink-haired- PINK - followed him to his private study, she would need an update on things around here because soon, the whole of Sungkyunkwan would know who she was, the rumours would not be pretty and he really, really needed to get to the bottom of this.

He opened the door and went straight for the wooden cabinet with it's numerous cavities filled with a ridiculous amount of herbs.

Did her eyes just gleam?

Anyway, he pulled a book and a box covered in a traditional Japanese block print of cherry blossoms and handed it to her.

Refering to his little dictionary, he said, "Miss Sakura, this is from Japan, the man had noted down quite a few things there and had asked me to keep it. Perhaps you may understand it?"

Of course, all Sakura heard was "From Japan" and "Understand." The few words he managed to pronounce most horribly probably didn't mean what she thought it meant.

This was a cosy little place too. Redwood or something similar were the pillars and walls, clearly this man was a physician of sorts.

He was passing her a box of some sort, gesturing at her to take it,

She nodded and picked up the box, quickly scanning it for anything -you never know, this could be an elaborate genjutsu-, inwardly ooh-ing and aah-ing at it's lovely cedarwood and sandal wood scent, not to mention it was carved quite beautifully as well. Inside the box were three scrolls, wrapped in ordinary paper, but one of them caught her eye. It was a pale gold with light green swirls on it and a little jade tassle. It was oddly familiar to the forbidden scroll she had used, but she couldn't try it out now.

Later, when she had some privacy. First, she needed to know where she was.

She pulled out a booklet filled in Japanese, ah, it was nice to see something familiar... There were many Korean equivalents to words that were applicable to her and what happened. It was slightly strange, but again, later, when she knew what had happened.

A quick learner, she read through the book, and smiled.

"May I have... P-paper and a ...ken? Ani- a pen."

He nodded and took a few for her.

She was quite the smart girl, looking through the book for a few minutes and then being able to speak. It was most impressive. Clearly she was planning to communicate with him in Japanese and him to her in Korean, what with the little booklets they each had.

It was incredibly odd though, because the man that had given him this box, the ambassador, had only smiled and said it would be needed. He had always thought the man had meant some kind of arranged marriage or something. Could he have known that the girl, Sakura would appear?

He turned to her when she tapped the table and took the paper from her, translating it as best as he could with the help of the booklet.

** My name is Sakura, you know that, where I am from I will not tell you until I feel that you are trustworthy enough, forgive me, it is the way of where I come from to be wary. I do not know how I arrived here and I doubt I will be able to return home any time soon, I can tell you, however, that the talk of me falling from the sky is very true. Three of my bones were broken I suspect, but don't worry. I have numbed the area and am working on it as I speak. You may have a vague idea of who I am as I am sure you will scrutinize as will I, you. I propose, for ease of communication, you teach me this language you speak. I can easily learn Mandarin, that which you write with as it is similar to Japanese, however I cannot speak this, so I hope, that perhaps you can spend a week or half a week, teaching me the customs, ways and language of this land, what i should and should not do, though I can't say I will follow them. Do you agree with me?**

His eyebrows rose. Well she certainly had thought of everything quite thoroughly hadn't she?

He nodded to her, and began to write as well.

While he wrote, she sniffed out the herbs in his cabinet. Not to get it wrong, her sense of smell was not like Kiba's, but when it came to medicine, she had learned to differentiate their scents for at least a half a mile, two if it was a good day when going on missions, so she would always know where she was. Right now she could smell... Three kinds of poppy in the one of the drawers. Dried whole poppy flowers and leaves. Crushed mixtures of both and very carefully extracted pollen and antlers. Each of these had a variation of smell, and she was able to tell which was which ninety-nine point nine nine percent of the time.

Next.. She could smell a very bitter mixture to the back of the room. And it wasn't just plants this time. It contained five kinda of insects and three kinds of plants. Hmm.. She rarely tried concoctions with insects... How would it fare... The ways she could slowly disect the insects... Choosing the kinds of insides to use.. Oh yuck that was a little bit gross.. Perhaps she could bribe Ino into helping her?

Not likely.

She looked up when she felt the vibrations of his brush being laid down. She gave him her diplomatic smile, not too fake, not too sweet, and just the slightest confidence injected in.

**_hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Sakura, you can address me as Professor Jung I suppose I understand why you would not tell me. Perhaps after a week, we may become good acquaintances and you may tell me? You are very right of course, a week would be a good amount of time to learn the language and to understand this place better. I have many questions, including how you arrived but as you don't know either, we will move onto that at a later date._  
_I propose that I find you some kind of clothing to wear, as well as a room where you can study in peace. The students here may be unruly for a while, but after you have settled a little I will introduce you to a few of the nicer, less judgemental students. There is one, I believe you will get a long with. If possible, please refrain from breaking anymore of your bones, as well as the other students, even if they do deserve it._  
_Is there any kind of requirement you would like for the clothing? And anything else you may need_?**

She smiled quite a bit when she noticed how he had done it very neatly, paragraphs and everything. Sakura picked up her brush, and in small neat strokes, wrote out her own thoughts,

**_Im sure it is a pleasure too Professor. I'd like to start as soon as possible. As for the student do you perhaps mean the girl? It is obvious to me that she is a female, even if she has dressed herself up to be a boy very well. For the clothes I would like.. If possible, what I'm wearing now, although I doubt I would be allowed out if the student's reactions just now is anything to go by. Id preferable like something like the very tanned boy was wearing earlier. Something dark coloured, loose fitting, but adjustable and long loose pants. Do you happen to have any material I can use? I am quite proficient at sewing and can create some clothes_.**

He nodded, amused and slightly horrified that she knew who Yoon Hee was so easily and quickly.

Meanwhile, before he could find those clothes, perhaps Jae Shin would consent to lending her some of his?

The students muttered amongst themselves when she walked past them. And so they should, she walked with the confidence of a general and had the aura of His Majesty. A lowly woman they say... Yet she was clearly years ahead of them in her studies. Who was able to learn a language in a few days? She would the Professor says.

She has to.

Sakura smiled as the breeze ruffled her long pink hair, tied back into a loose braid and hanging on her right shoulder. She still wore her bandages and her little chakra-infused steel and mesh top but the vests had to go. She had sewn up three pairs of black pants out of the stretchiest material the professor could find and now wore them when she was drying her spandex shorts. She wore some kind of short hakama (mid-thigh) , not unlike the Hyuuga's, in black over her other clothes and tied it tight the way Tsunade did. It didn't cover her legs enough so she had to wear a pair of very large pants that she altered to fit her waist. She then incroporated a sash into the hakama, woven above the belt that kept it closed and another one from her pants.

She had surprised the Professor by turning her sword into a bracelet and senbon into their molecular formula and changing it so it melded perfectly with her hair. She usually did that at home anyway but it had been target practice day and she had been awfully lazy after sinking them into a lightning fast Naruto clone.

The Hakama was covering her body far too modestly for her liking but she supposed it would do. Better than long pants that didn't have enough give as she wanted.

Today was the third day and she had successfully had a conversation with all the professors and had somewhat discussed Konoha with the Professor. Right now, she was on her way to learn the Korean terms for the herbs and he was finally going to tell her about the way she should and should not act. Joy.

She hurried over to the little room she had in the professor's sleeping area, ignoring any gossipers along the way and definitely not responsible for any tripping that occured.

Especially if that guy had called her a 'gisaeng', albeit an amateur one for showing her arms. Well sorry if they were stronger and definitely sexier than yours Byeong Chun-san. She couldn't help if her femininity was more manly than anything macho the ruddy-face man did. Nor could she help it that her little finger had more testosterone than him.

Hmmph.

Oh that pointy little rock should have left a nicely sized welt on his butt cheek. He would never get laid without being talked about badly again.

'Damn I have a revengeful side.'

'And damn she is hot.'

Oh yeah, it was a pretty good day. It was well into the evening actually, so it had been a good day. The professor was meeting her in the study so she better hurry up.

* * *

Jae Shin stared at the shadows of the girl and the professor in what seemed to be an inappropriate position. He was lying down and she was beside him, with her hands on him. It wasn't scandalous but really, did it really need for her to be touching the man? After all they were most deifinitely man and woman.

He tucked himself neatly behind the leaves and stayed quiet when she walked out, the candlelight flickering on her face, highlighting her cheekbones and great beauty. He knew she was very capable and alert, it would not do to annoy her.

"Hey! Want to talk instead of just look?"

Was she talking to him?

"Yes I am talking to you."

No way. He was behind leaves, high up in the tree, and it was ridiculously dark.

"Yes way, now are you going to come down or do I have to light you on fire?"

What?

Wait where did she go? He looked away for a minute.. And now she was gone.

"Pity the candle's out eh?" Said a voice from behind him.

He turned sharply, shocked that she had moved so quickly.

There, in the tree, that she had scaled in a good two seconds and hardly out of breath, she smirked.

"Look buddy," She said in accented Korean, "You know what I can do, and how conditioned I am. You might not want to piss me off, I for one, would not recommend it."

Sakura pressed a finger to his lips when he opened his mouth to talk.

"Shh..." She whispered sultrily, "Let me do the talking. "

Satisfied with his nod, she carried on. "You are going to tell me, why you have been stalking me every night for the past three days, what you want and if there are any questions you have, because tomorrow, Professor is going to introduce me to your little gang and you are going to feel awkward."

"Now will you tell me.. In a civilized, polite manner?"

*Frustrated nod.*

She released his lips, not knowing the guy had never so much as been touched by a girl, and definitely not one that had her shirt half open. Milky skin under mesh peeked through, her bandeau low on her chest.

He stuttered slightly at her, pointing at her chest until she laughed and closed it up, shaking her head the whole time.

"I was curious.. Who was the girl who was borrowing my clothing.. Who was the girl who had received fabric from Yong Ha.. And why you are allowed here by the Professor? Who are you? How did you get here.. Why.. What... Why do act the way you do.. How are you able to do these.. Things.. Intrigue I suppose... Curiosity spurred me on."

He was rather cute. Not making eye contact. Well thank god she hadn't judged him wrongly. It would not have been good if he thought himself pissy and macho and tried to throw her out of the tree.

"Well... Since you were so nice about it, I'm sorry for threatening to set you on fire, I'll tell you what I am comfortable with telling you, alright?"

"Yes." He replied, obviously relieved and a little unsettled by her sudden mood swing.

She smiled and stuck her hand out for him to shake. "So can we be friends?"

He reached his hand out as well, a little unsure of what she was doing and why he was mimicking it and answered her "Why not?" With a slight cocking of his head to the side,

*Giggle.*

Sakura grinned and took his hand in hers and grasped it firmly, ignoring the slight stiffening, "In my homeland, this means alot of things, but right now, it is supposed to convey, yes, I will be your friend, and nice to meet you. Am I correct?"

He blushed and smiled back at her. "Yes, you are."

"Okay.. So.. My name is. Haruno Sakura, people call me all sorts of things but you can call me Sakura. I actually don't know how I got here but.. I act this way because I am a confident girl. But this is a confidence earned by self-assuredness in myself and skills, I was actually a shy child, as for my other behaviour..." She smirked, gesturing with her hand, "I guess it's just from where I come from, because there... Women are strong, we are equal to men. I was always watching the backs of my teammates so..."

She turned to look in the distance... Smiling rather sadly, pointedly not noticing his wide eyes.

"I am one of the strong women too. As for my skill set... I had very hard training since I was a child, so I can perform in this way."

He nodded, taking a minute to absorb everything she had just told him. It stayed quiet for a while, and she just listened to the crickets chirp, reminding her of Konoha.

"My name is Moon Jae Shin. People here call me Geol-Oh, but rather I think instead of being a crazy horse, I am radical and don't conform, I also beat people easily, though not as easily as you." She noticed him pulling his shirt a little closer when he thought she wasn't looking. How cute.

"Why did you tell me that?" She asked, leaning over to him.

"Well... Because I think I can trust you, and friends exchange secrets don't they? And.. You are.. I find similar to me, only in a female's body, and if you believe in yourself and feel confident in who you are... There is no reason for me to look down on you just because you are a woman when you are clearly capable."

She smiled.

"Thank you. Haven't heard that in a while. Respect is hard to earn."

"I imagine it is."

The both got down from the tree, her by jumping off it after making sure no one else was there, him after picking his jaw up from the ground, by climbing down quite quickly.

Jae Shin walked back to his room after accompanying Sakura back to her's. Despite what she said about being very strong, he still thought it was the right thing for a man to do. Even if she could probably beat him silly with both arms behind her back and one leg broken. When he told her so she had just given him a snicker and told him that as long as he wasn't insinuating she was weak, she wouldn't mind and had gone back into her room.

Of course that's not all that happened. Just as he was leaving, the light in her room came on and her shadow was very visible...

He cupped a hand over his nose and ran to the bathroom before the blood began leaking.

Oh yes Sakura had been changing. He could see her long, lean legs, the curves of her body. All in two dimensions but nevertheless extremely arousing.

Funny, even though Sakura was already here, and she was so blatantly female and feminine, not once had he have a round of hiccups in her presence. It was nothing short of incredible what her mental and emotional state had on his comfort level. She was truly amazing.

"Ugh.." He murmured weakly, ignoring the questioning stares of his two roommates.

"Sah-hyung," Yoon Shik began, "Where have you been?"

He stared at the tiny man for a second, before replying, "Nowhere. Just thought I'd check out the new girl."

"A-ah.. The. Girl..." Yoon Shik looked a little strange as he had said that but Jae Shin ignored that and pulled out the futon, ready to sleep.

"What do you make of this girl, Jae Shin, are you not usually against change like this?" Sun Joon asked,

He smirked, "I thought you would be. But she's pretty cool, and I think that if she is fine with being here, then we should respect her." His undertone conveyed that he would not continue anymore discussion of her choice and he turned his back on them to sleep.

Just as he was about to doze off, he realized that he had forgotten to ask her about her actions with the professor.

* * *

Hey guys!

As you can tell it is a Korean World that Sakura is in. I highly recommend watching the drama, even just a half of it, I can assure you that you will not regret it. Search up the names in Google, I personally find Jae Shin hot. A bad boy.

XXXXX

I'll tell you a little more about what the drama is about first so that you guys understand what I'm writing about.

So it is set in Korea, I made up the 1700s part but I think it is accurate though I have forgotten which dynasty it is. It's the typical scene wherein girls are not allowed to study but boys are. The complete chauvinistic males are more precious than females. Yoon Hee, is the daughter of the friend of professor Jung, a person close to the King. Her father was killed during a mission for the King and the family is now living in poverty. As a child, her father taught her enough, and her own will led her to become an extremely learned female.

She masquerades as a boy to earn money for the family. There are nationwide exams for males (I think nineteen) to enter the famous Sungkyunkwan University for Scholars where they eventually become rich and powerful ministers, and she meets a boy, Sun Joon who nearly outs her for selling little cheat manuals. Eventually, she gets into the place. This is the basic gist of the story. I'm partly following the Sungkyunkwan storyline, but to the fans out there, it may be a little messed up because I can't remember the sequence.

XXXXX

Take note,

This is in a time where women do not have opportunities and we all know that touching and things between men and women are forbidden. I am going on a more naïve perspective where some of the boys are concerned like Jae Shin. His character is very righteous in a roundabout sort of way, a little bit like Pein if you ask me. He doesn't do illegal shit that is bad for people, but if it's helping someone, he will rob.. etc. Like robin hood. He's a cool guy.

XXXXX

So the part where it says babbling is actually a Shaman, also known as the babbling shaman who is a little like a clairvoyant and a psychic. Its a he, but he looks like a she. This is not a one-shot and I'm trying my hand at something adventurous and lengthy. Ideas are always welcome.

XXXXX

Review on anything you'd like. :)


End file.
